En francés, Je t'aime
by Gin W Black
Summary: Un nuevo Torneo de los Tres magos, Draco y Ginny en Francia, siendo compañeros en la competencia...


**En francés, ****Je t'aime**

**PROLOGO**

_"No solía ser algo que me costara trabajo, esconder mis sentimientos era algo que se me daba muy bien, era un experto, ocultar sentimientos, evitar emociones… reacciones, era algo fácil, mucha gente lo hace… ¿Por qué hacerlo? Porque soy un Malfoy, y además un Black… era algo común para mi… hasta que la conocí a ella, pecosa… pelirroja… Weasley… la novia de San Potter…_

_- ¿Estas nervioso?- me miró con sus ojos miel y una sonrisa que arrugó su pecosa nariz. Había llegado a adorar ese gesto. Negué con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y contundente- Vamos a ganar… todo va a salir bien…-continuó apretando mi mano entre la suya, le sonreí como idiota de vuelta._

_Era como si ella tuviera la llave que abría el baúl donde yo escondía mis sentimientos, ella provocaba muchas emociones en mi… tenía dos opciones, la primera, alejarme de ella, como hacía siempre que sabía que algo podía importarme… o la segunda, dejarme llevar y gozar… no se ustedes, pero por una vez lo mejor era solo gozar, gozarla a ella, la novia de Potter… Ginevra Weasley"_

* * *

><p>Caminamos por los pasillos vacíos riendo, nunca había llegado tarde a la selección de casas del inicio de curso, pero la ceremonia de la "Orden de Merlín" se había alargado demasiado… yo no había recibido un premio… había ido solo porque Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville recibieron la orden de Merlín, primera clase.<p>

- No creo que sea adecuado entrar a media ceremonia- dijo Hermione cuando ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del Gran Comedor, llevaba aun ese vestido muggle muy lindo y tacones.

- Ya hay que entrar, yo tengo hambre- Ron se frotó el estómago.

- Solo piensas en comer, en la recepción comiste de todo lo que había…- lo regañó Hermione y así empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo pueden ser novios, solo se la pasan peleando- murmuré bajito, para que solo Harry me escuchara.

-Déjalos, así son felices…- pasó una mano por mi cintura para abrazarme- así han sido siempre- dejé que me abrazara, cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, no era mucho más alto que yo…

- Hueles delicioso- susurré acercando mi nariz a su cuello- nueva loción ¿Eh?

- Hey!- Ron me jaló del brazo- no quiero que hagan sus cosas en frente de mi- nos vio con el ceño fruncido.

- Ronald!- la castaña lo abrazó para apartarlo, el pelirrojo abrió la boca para seguir con su cantaleta, pero en ese momento llegó el profesor Slughorn que también había estado en la ceremonia de la orden.

- ¿Chicos, porque no han entrado?- empujó un poco una de las puertas- Vamos, todos adentro!

- Pero vamos a interrumpir- insistió Hermione.

- No, nadie se dará cuenta- empujó más la puerta- vamos, tu primero Longbottom- Neville que parecía fatigado y no había hablado mucho en el camino a la escuela, le hizo caso al profesor sin objetar-Todos Granger- empujó a Hermione y Ron la siguió, luego sin más remedio entramos Harry y yo.

-Hay que sentarnos aquí en la orilla- susurró Harry, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta… hasta que Slughorn entró haciendo mucho ruido cuando su capa se atoró con la puerta y todos se giraron hacia nosotros.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento directora McGonagall- de un tirón el profesor sacó la túnica de debajo de la puerta y cerró...

Todos nos miraron… y algo extraño pasó, empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear, incluso los más cercanos a nosotros se levantaron a saludar y felicitar… yo caminé hasta la mesa de gryffindor y me senté con la cara tan roja como un tomate… los chicos estaban igual que yo…

- Habrá tiempo para eso después- la voz severa de McGonagall resonó en el comedor incluso sobre todos los aplausos- continuemos con la ceremonia…- se aclaró la garganta- Garner, Frank…

No debí regresar, debí hacer lo que Nott, cambiarme de escuela, irme mi último año a Durmstrang, o a donde fuera… pero no, eso sería huir de nuevo… odiaba estar de nuevo en Hogwarts… odiaba las estúpidas miradas que todos me daban… yo podía aparentar que nada me importaba… pero por cuanto tiempo, esto iba a ser un infierno…

- Gabbes, Daniel- gritó McGonagall, el niño de cabello castaño se sentó en el taburete y la nueva directora puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó "Slytherin" y solo unos cuantos aplaudieron, habíamos pasado a ser la casa más despreciada, incluso ahora los niños estaban más felices de ser parte de Hufflepuff que de Slytherin… que asco.

Esto era muy aburrido… ¿Dónde se había metido Pansy? La busqué con la mirada, estaba unos metros más adelante, con una chica que se apellidaba Greengrass, que ahora resultaba era muy su amiga… un rechinido me hizo girar, a mí y a todo el comedor hacia la puerta de entrada… para arruinar aún más mi noche San Potter y su sequito de idiotas acaban de llegar a el Comedor y además todos les estaban aplaudiendo…

- Habrá tiempo para eso después- la voz severa de McGonagall resonó en el comedor incluso sobre todos los aplausos- continuemos con la ceremonia…- se aclaró la garganta- Garner, Frank…

* * *

><p>La endemoniada ceremonia se me hizo muy larga, hasta que por fin la última niña se sentó en Gryffindor con una sonrisa enorme, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería… ahh pero que amargado que sonaba.<p>

-Alumnos…- McGonagall llamó la atención de todos- bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo escolar, sabemos que muchos de los aquí presentes han pasado por momentos muy difíciles, la guerra que se libró ha dejado muchas cicatrices, hemos perdido a muchas personas valiosas, pero honremos el sacrificio de todas esas personas queridas disfrutando la paz que han traído al mundo mágico… llevaremos nuestro curso de la manera más normal posible…- hubo varios aplausos… yo ya quería irme a dormir- Hay algunos anuncios, el primero: mañana habrá una ceremonia en nombre al profesor Severus Snape, aquí mismo antes de la hora de la cena, por quien quiera venir… el segundo: la torre norte aun esta en reparación, así que los alumnos de Adivinación esperen el anuncio de la profesora Trelawney para saber dónde tomarán la clase… y la última y tal vez la más importante, como ya saben cada 4 años se lleva a cabo "El Torneo de los Tres Magos"- eso recuperó mi atención y la de muchos otros chicos- este año entonces, el torneo será en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, aun no estamos seguros de la participación del Instituto Durmstrang, pero todos los interesados deben anotarse en una lista en mi despacho, solo 15 alumnos irán a Francia, los profesores y yo haremos la selección…- un murmullo de excitación se expandió por el Gran Comedor- respetaremos las reglas del torneo anterior, así que solo podrán participar si tienen 17 años o más…- un abucheo de inconformidad…- los demás detalles se los daré en la semana, ahora sí, que empiece el banquete!

Incluso una sonrisa se me salió, ese era mi perfecto pase de salida de este maldito colegio, iría a ese torneo y no precisamente por ansias de grandeza… solo quería alejarme de Hogwarts… si.

-Eso es tan genial- volvimos temprano a la sala porque en la recepción de la Orden de Merlín habíamos comido muy bien- yo me inscribiré mañana a primera hora!- comenté entusiasmada por el torneo…

- Ginny… yo no creo que sea muy seguro, viste por lo que pasé- Harry no se veía nada a gusto con mi decisión.

- Yo no soy débil…- fruncí el ceño- además tú también te vas a inscribir…

-No, yo no me inscribiré- negó rotundamente- ya he tenido demasiadas emociones para toda mi vida… solo quiero un año tranquilo.

- ¿Y tu Herms?- pregunté esperanzada.

- No, no, no, es una distracción, ya nos atrasamos un año Ginny, tu no, pero nosotros si, y además no creo que pueda con alguna prueba física- otro rotundo no… ¿que les pasaba?

- A ti ni te pregunto ¿verdad?- me giré hacia Ron- porque si ella no va, significa que tú tampoco- mi hermano me miró feo, pero no me dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad lo que decía y porque Hermione lo había silenciado con un pequeño beso-¿Neville?- era mi última esperanza…

-Lo siento Ginny, creo que también me quedaré…- se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo Gin- me recomendó Harry en un tono un poco autoritario- es peligroso y no quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera tan tonta.

- Tu también participaste- alegué

-No por elección!- me alzó la voz, era la primera vez que lo hacía, sabía que era porque estaba preocupado, pero aun así me molesté

-Yo me voy a anotar y voy a ir- dije con firmeza zanjando la conversación.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues se me ocurrió esto hace un tiempo… estoy algo oxidada ya tiene mucho que no escribo, espero que les haya gustado la idea, trataré de subir el siguiente cap pronto, este estuvo muy corto, pero solo es el prologo… bueno dejen aca su opinión… porfa!<p> 


End file.
